


The Adventures and Battles of Crow

by Arcangel64



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcangel64/pseuds/Arcangel64
Summary: Adventures and battles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read STORY OF CROW before you read this otherwise you will be hopelessly confused

Crow felt the hot sun beating down on her so she looked down and kept moving. When she heard the order to stop she did and sank down gratefully on the sand she remembered calling this an adventure now it felt more like she was in hell. She looked down at her bag and grabbed the water canteen she shook it there was about a quarter left in there she twisted the cap open and took a small sip and looked around at the small camp it was about 80 men at the most they were marching to find Ruby Rose the daughter of Summer Rose she had liked Ruby she seemed nice naive but nice and a good fighter in some ways. She was cast out of her own train of thought as Rex came over and sat down next to her “ How much water you got left Crow”, “ About a quarter full at the most”. Rex looked away and said “ Drink the rest of it today we’ll be at the objective in a few hours, remember Crow we’re here to protect Ruby at all costs but do not throw away your life” She smiled at him and said sweetly “ But Rex didn’t you say everything before but is bullshit”. He looked at her shook his head smiled and got up and said as he was walking away “ We have our orders Crow”. A few hours later Crow looked at the small town and noticed a big Grimm standing there beating the ever living hell out of Ruby, Jaune,Nora and Ren she looked over as Rex said engage and kill the beast at all costs. She grabbed her short sword out of her sheathe and moved with the men. When she got to the battle she grabbed the two medics of the company and moved to check on Ruby and the rest she turned around as a trooper was swung over her with his own grappling hook. She looked on as the company fired hooks into the beast even Rex was trying to pull the Grimm down to it’s knees when they did they were all to busy to notice Ren walking forward to cut off the beasts arms and then finally it’s head. Crow looked down at Ruby’s uncle Qrow and checked the wound it was weirdly an aura based attack no wonder Qrow was not healing she looked over and saw the men trying and succeeding to hide the smoke so it would not be visible to the Mistral patrols that sometimes were in this area she looked back at Qrow as the medics were preparing to fix the wound. Crow looked up once again as Ruby sat next to hear and asked “ Will Qrow be alright” Crow looked at Ruby and said “ He’s in good hands Ruby it’ll be fine you may as well set up camp and go to bed” as the girl got up Crow looked over at Jaune even though she did not consider him much of a warrior he had done well especially against the odds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two months after Chapter 1

Crow hated this part of missions where they sat around and talked for several hours about how they were progressing and what they would do once they engaged Salem’s forces but it was necessary especially when they had so little time to move and fight. She got up and went over to the holomap after the meeting was done. She looked up from the map as Rex came by her “ Is Jack still asleep” she asked him “ Yes unfortunately the 501st needs their commander and the glaives need their brother back into this fight damn that Durza for betraying us the bastard”. Crow looked up she had not heard Rex talk like that in a very long time not since she had almost gotten Jack killed well she did but that was when she was new she wasn’t anymore. She wanted to get going and to just get back to him even though she knew that she could never have Jack she at the very least wanted to see him smile just one more time so she asked Rex and he approved her journey to go back to the manor. When she arrived she was immediatedly escorted to Jack’s room when she got inside it was dark and the only real light was Jack’s mothers dress which was bright red with gold lacing a trooper had once compared her to Cinder Fall which had not been a good idea since that trooper was then burned alive and no one ever said compared her to Cinder again. Jack’s mother Kara looked over at Crow with a look of distaste then looked back at Jack and started crying again. Crow walked over and sat at the other side of the bed Kara looked up at her and said “ What do you want” “ I came to see how Jack was doing” “ Well you’ve said it so get out or else”. Crow din’t listen she just grabbed Jack’s other hand and said “ Jack we need you we really do if you can hear me wake up fight with your brothers and sister please Jack wake up please” with that Crow got up and left the room before Kara could say anything else.(Skip forward a week) She felt the cool breeze on her face as she struggled to get up but she did and she looked over as someone from the side tried to swing a sword at her she dodged barely then grabbed her own short sword and plunged it into his chest. Crow looked around at the battlefield at the dead 501st and atlas troops she looked over to the East as she saw Atlas troops running away and the legion yelling and taunting them as they ran away this was the only time where they could act out of control. If they had acted like this during the battle they would have been killed. As Crow ran back yelling “ Everyone get to cover there’s a storm coming back to the camp, back to the camp.” As the men of the 501st started noticing the storm they fell back as fast as they could but a lot of them realized it wasn’t an actual storm it was a maiden using her powers to stop the 501st’s advance toward atlas and when more and more men realized this they started firing at the maiden until every single trooper of the legion was either shooting the maiden or reloading to shoot her again. The maiden’s aura eventually started to run out and then it did she got shot in the shoulder once then in the chest and finally the head and then she was dead unfortunately for Crow she had fired the last shot with her we-star- 35 as she fired the last shot the maidens energy suddenly left the maiden’s body and went straight to Crow and suddenly Crow felt a lot of weapons pointed at her she quickly raised her hands up to show she did not want to fight but the men viewed that as a attack and put their fingers on the trigger. Rex quickly walked walked over and yelled at the men to stand down ( Random soldiers POV) “ Why should we stand down she’s and enemy now” Crow looked over sadly at the man “ Ramos yesterday you were trying to get in my pants now you want to kill what the hell” Ramos “ That was yesterday this is today you have never been one of us Crow we should just end you now before you betray us and go over to Ozpin’s side like the traitor you are” Crow “ I’m not a traitor all I did was get lucky and happened to be the person that killed the bitch and that does not mean I am a traitor”. Ramos looked down in shame and Rex used that oppurtinity to say “ Alright that’s enough gather the wounded and put your damn guns down NOW that’s an order”. The men quickly complied and started to gather their wounded and taking them to the medic tents they even gathered the Atlasian wounded. The next day they started moving on to fight the next army the Atlasians would send against them and eventually would end up fighting at the Atlasian Capitol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Chapter 2 hope ya enjoyed as always leave a comment and a suggestion seriously I'm running out
> 
> Side Note: The next chapter won't be on Crow it will be about Jack and the next few chapters will be as well I'm also writing a different story about Jack explaining his past that's why this chapter is short I originally planned it to be alot longer but hey I gotta talk about Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note  
> Thus ends Chapter one please if you have any comments or corrections please tell me or even new ideas I need them badly. Thanks


End file.
